


Collide

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Instincts, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental connection, Reunions, Separations, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «E tu chi sei?» domandò Erwin; puntò la luce verso il basso, in modo da non accecare più l'altro bambino e si accovacciò di fronte a lui. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che aveva una ferita piuttosto estesa sulla gamba e che perdeva sangue.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non so nemmeno come ci sono finita a scrivere questa cosa... so solo che dhiskey ha deciso di volermi male e, sfidandomi in un gioco, mi ha dato dei prompt tra cui sceglierne uno da fillare; io, che sono masochista inside, ho scelto quello più complicato – e su cui non avevo mai scritto niente, sebbene ci fosse in attesa una cosetta da anni solo come idea – e che ho deciso di sfruttare.  
La verità è che fino all'ultimo non ero sicura di riuscire a terminarla, invece sono riuscita a farcela, ma dato che sono anche un po' strunz, ho scelto di dividerla in tre parti, che pubblicherò settimanalmente – giusto per giostrarmi un po' anche la correzione del tutto, perché sono tipo morta per scrivere questa roba.  
Avrei potuto dire mille altre cose, sfruttare maggiormente il prompt e crearci una long, ma chi mi conosce sa quanto io sia davvero incapace di farlo ormai (tranne quando scrivo a quattro mani), quindi vi beccate questa shot suddivisa in tre capitoli. Accontentatevi. ùù  
Doverosa premessa: la mia ispirazione principale per il primo incontro tra Erwin e Levi è stato quello del telefilm Star-Crossed della CBS del 2014, cancellato alla prima stagione. In verità l'idea iniziale era stata quella di riprendere tutta l'ambientazione, ma poi mi sono arresa al fatto che volessi mescolare un po' di tutto ed è finita per essere uno strano mostro che ha elementi soulmate, mutaforma e anche di omegaverse (seppure più dal lato “animale” per via della natura di Levi).  
Il titolo è ripreso dalla canzone di Howie Day, Collide, di cui ho anche messo una citazione all'inizio. AMATELA, è bellissima.  
Anche se a nessuno interessa, ritengo doveroso dire che l'ispirazione per la natura di Levi, sebbene non sia affatto collegata, è stata presa dalla serie THIRDS di Charlie Cochet, che mi ha fatto propendere nella scelta della vera forma del personaggio. Nel testo trovate anche qualche citazione e ispirazione fatta senza fini di lucro.  
Tutte le opere citate, compresa anche quella di riferimento, appartengono agli aventi diritto e io, ovviamente, non ci guadagno niente. Solo un po' di soddisfazione nel vedere i personaggi che amo, essere felici a modo loro.  
Auguro a chiunque si cimenterà in questa lettura, un buon divertimento. <3  
[hapworth](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)
> 
> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la _[WordWar](https://www.facebook.com/groups/476570382775792/permalink/808133552952805/)_ indetta dal gruppo facebook [Il Giardino di EFP](https://www.facebook.com/groups/476570382775792/), sotto la sfida di dhiskey.  
**prompt:** _“A è un alieno precipitato sulla terra e B lo trova”_  
Questa storia partecipa alla _[Red Challenge](https://www.facebook.com/notes/il-giardino-di-efp/red-challenge-2019/810470146052479/)_ indetta dal gruppo facebook [Il Giardino di EFP](https://www.facebook.com/groups/476570382775792/).  
**prompt:** #30. _“Non so neanche il tuo nome”_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_  
_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_  
(Collide, di Howie Day)

  
Erwin osservava, seduto sul tappeto del soggiorno, la tv. Stavano trasmettendo una puntata del suo cartone preferito e non poteva assolutamente perderselo! Gli piaceva cantare a squarciagola la sigla – tanto da beccarsi gli sguardi contrariati di suo padre e i sorrisi divertiti di sua madre – e, quando nessuno lo vedeva, azzardare qualche saltello stupido a ritmo di musica.  
Quella sera non era diversa, mentre la voce del protagonista leggeva il titolo dell'episodio e poi la puntata cominciava; il venerdì era l'unico giorno che poteva guardare la televisione fino a tardi senza che i suoi genitori lo spodestassero – sia per la questione scolastica, sia per una questione di film. Ai suoi genitori piaceva guardare la tv e non gliela lasciavano quasi mai, dunque approfittava di quei rari momenti per fare il pieno.  
Essendo estate non c'era il problema di orario per andare a dormire, eppure sua madre – che era da sempre molto mattiniera – lo spediva a dormire massimo a mezzanotte; si alzava appositamente, dato che andava a letto presto, così come suo padre, e lo andava a recuperare. Era una cosa che aveva sempre fatto, anche se Erwin non le aveva mai disubbidito prima e quindi non ci sarebbe stato motivo per essere sospettosa in proposito.  
Aveva le manine appoggiate sul tessuto morbido – e un po' ruvido – del tappeto color giallo scuro. Era rimasto solo da mezz'ora e l'orologio a pendolo, situato in cucina, segnava le dieci e mezza. Ancora presto per prepararsi ad andare a dormire, ma tardi per cambiare canale e cominciare qualcos'altro. I suoi cartoni terminavano verso quell'ora e, poi, doveva mettersi a cambiare continuamente canale alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante; normalmente finiva sui documentari sugli animali o su programmi storici. Gli piacevano, erano divertenti e interessanti e spiegavano decisamente meglio della sua maestra a scuola.  
La voce del presentatore era gentile e appassionata, ed Erwin ci si stava perdendo, quando sentì un rumore strano provenire dall'esterno, in giardino. Si distrasse, allora, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la finestra, sporgendosi – da poco riusciva ad arrivarci - e osservare il giardino sul retro della loro villetta.  
Apparentemente non c'era nulla: la vecchia cuccia di Timothy era ancora lì, le luci sull'erba e sui fiori creavano un bell'effetto luminoso, non come quello che intravedeva dalla finestra che sporgeva sulla strada, decisamente poco luminose e un po' inquietanti.  
Non c'era niente di strano, tuttavia il suo sguardo fu catturato dal capanno per gli attrezzi; non lo chiudevano mai a chiave, proprio perché per accedere al giardino si doveva entrare in casa e il resto era tutto recintato da un'alta siepe e un cancello che circondava il perimetro del giardino fino al portico di casa. In quel frangente però, notarlo socchiuso gli fece venire qualche dubbio. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, non a quell'ora della sera e certamente non senza avvisare i suoi genitori, ma indossò la giacca e, silenziosamente, uscì di casa.  
Scese i due scalini che lo separavano dalla terra nuda che faceva da sentiero e si avvicinò. Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena: l'aria della sera era fredda, malgrado indossasse una giacca.  
Aveva una pila in tasca e la accese: l'interruttore della luce era troppo in alto, fatto con una cordicella sospesa a cui, ancora, non arrivava, così si era attrezzato. Illuminò l'interno del piccolo capanno; non sembrava esserci nulla fuori posto, eppure aveva la sensazione di essere osservato.  
Avanzò di qualche passo e, allora, fu certo di non essere solo; un rumore di trascinamento sul pavimento e la caduta di uno degli attrezzi appesi, gli fece puntare la luce verso gli scatoloni accatastati, che avevano una distanza sospetta con la parete di legno. Uno spazio abbastanza ampio perché qualcosa potesse infilarcisi.  
Si avvicinò, senza sentire ulteriori rumori, ma quando puntò la luce all'interno, si trovò faccia a faccia con un altro bambino – presumibilmente più piccolo di lui. Aveva gli occhi chiarissimi e i capelli scuri, lunghi sul viso e indossava una specie di tuta nera, che gli aderiva addosso. Quello lo fissò, non distogliendo lo sguardo – apparentemente sembrava non stesse neppure respirando, né sbattendo le palpebre – mentre si addossava, se possibile, di più contro il muro.  
«E tu chi sei?» domandò Erwin; puntò la luce verso il basso, in modo da non accecare più l'altro bambino e si accovacciò di fronte a lui. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che aveva una ferita piuttosto estesa sulla gamba e che perdeva sangue. «Ah! Ti sei fatto male! Aspetta che vado a-»  
Il bambino, che fino a quel momento era rimasto fermo, gli saltò addosso e gli tappò la bocca con la mano, immobilizzandolo a terra, anche se emise un gemito di sofferenza nel momento in cui spostò la gamba. Sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata contro la schiena e il respiro affrettato; avrebbe potuto liberarsi: era più grande e robusto, ma lo sentiva tremare leggermente, così si rilassò, cercando di fargli capire che non avrebbe opposto resistenza.  
Quando la mano di quello gli lasciò la bocca, parlò nuovamente. «Non voglio farti del male, voglio solo curarti. Sembra doloroso.» cercò di convincerlo; il bambino si fece da parte, un nuovo gemito di sofferenza, tornando nella posizione iniziale solo leggermente più vicino.  
Erwin non era in grado di aiutarlo da solo – senza considerare il fatto che la ferita sembrava parecchio estesa e, forse, sarebbe stato necessario un ospedale -, ma il bambino sembrava ancora tutt'altro che rilassato, pronto a scappare malgrado le sue condizioni.  
«Ehm... io non posso curarti, devo chiamare la mamma.» mormorò; l'altro bambino lo guardò negli occhi e, per qualche strano motivo, gli sembrò di essere scrutato fin dall'interno, tutto quello che aveva nella testa, in quei pochi secondi, completamente a nudo.  
_«Non posso lasciartelo fare.»_ lo percepì come un pensiero proprio, ma gli partì un terribile mal di testa, che gli fece portare entrambe le mani ai lati della stessa, contro i capelli chiari. Un gemito dolorante. _«Non puoi dirlo a nessuno.»_  
Avevano perso il contatto visivo alla prima fitta alla testa, ma Erwin si sentiva come se fosse ancora lì, a specchiarsi in quegli occhi grigio perlato. Li sentiva. Il dolore fu atroce, tanto che dopo qualche istante, perse i sensi.  
  
Quando si risvegliò, era nel suo letto con una pezza sulla fronte e la colazione sul comodino. Di solito succedeva quando gli veniva la febbre e, in effetti, era proprio così che si sentiva.  
La testa non gli faceva più male, ma in compenso si sentiva debole e spossato, accaldato. I brividi di febbre lo scuotevano e lui si accoccolò meglio sotto le coperte estive, che avevano avuto un piccolo “rinforzo” da una coperta che probabilmente i suoi genitori – sua mamma in particolare – gli avevano messo per ovviare al problema di temperatura percepita.  
Sembrava tutto un sogno quello che aveva vissuto presumibilmente il giorno prima; la sua sveglia a forma di Pikachu segnava le undici del mattino e lui si ritrovò a ripercorrere inconsciamente gli eventi.  
Ricordava piuttosto bene il colore degli occhi del bambino, così come il suo aspetto apparentemente sopra le righe – la divisa nero lucido, che assomigliava molto uno dei suoi cartoni con i robot componibili, piuttosto che a una persona reale... eppure il mal di testa lo aveva sentito. Il dolore era stato reale, era improbabile si trattasse di un'allucinazione dovuta alla febbre, non poteva crederci. Si rifiutava di crederlo!  
Se fosse stato reale però, i suoi genitori si sarebbero accorti che qualcosa non andava, vero? Il capanno non era come sempre e sicuramente l'impronta del sangue gocciolato dalla ferita del bambino sarebbe stata una prova decisiva!  
Stava ancora cercando di ricordare qualche altro dettaglio, in modo che la sua teoria fosse inattaccabile, quando sua madre entrò con una tazza fumante che, presumibilmente, doveva essere del tè.  
«Oh, tesoro ti sei svegliato.» annunciò, la voce modulata in modo da non infastidire il suo mal di testa, mentre si avvicinava e posava sul comodino la tazza per poi mettergli la mano sotto il collo, facendolo rabbrividire. «Mh, sei ancora caldo. Come ti senti?»  
«Confuso.» sussurrò, la voce più infantile, in una regressione quasi naturale quando era con sua madre in una situazione di debolezza; socchiuse gli occhi azzurri, più chiari di quelli di lei, e sospirò.  
«Mamma?»  
«Dimmi, Erwin.»  
«Ero nel capanno?» domandò. L'istinto gli diceva che era quella la domanda giusta da porre per avere le sue risposte. La donna lo guardò confuso; aveva il viso dolce e i lineamenti gentili, le guance tonde e i capelli castano chiaro con i boccoli. «No, eri sul tappeto davanti alla tv. Eri uscito?!»  
«Mi sembrava di sì...» si ritrovò a rispondere. Ma allora era stato un sogno? Non ne era convinto; eppure in quella situazione sembrava tutto così surreale che, forse, la risposta era quella a cui aveva dato meno importanza. Doveva essere stato preda della febbre e si era immaginato tutto; magari lo aveva sognato mentre era febbricitante. Era una risposta adeguata e quella che al momento sembrava la più veritiera... Ma allora perché si sentiva come se _qualcosa _di molto importante gli fosse sfuggito?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin si risvegliò dal sogno col fiatone, il viso che grondava di sudore e i brividi che lo attraversavano da capo a piedi, nonostante il calore confortante della sua camera.  
Il piumone pesante era umido, ma il resto della stanza era caldo, mentre si guardava intorno e cercava di calmarsi: non era la prima volta che sognava quella sera, quell'incontro che era avvenuto solo nella sua fantasia e che, ancora, a distanza di così tanti anni gli era rimasto impresso dentro, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa.

_Vent'anni dopo..._  
  
Erwin si risvegliò dal sogno col fiatone, il viso che grondava di sudore e i brividi che lo attraversavano da capo a piedi, nonostante il calore confortante della sua camera.  
Il piumone pesante era umido, ma il resto della stanza era caldo, mentre si guardava intorno e cercava di calmarsi: non era la prima volta che sognava _quella_ sera, quell'incontro che era avvenuto solo nella sua fantasia e che, ancora, a distanza di così tanti anni gli era rimasto impresso dentro, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa.  
Non aveva, in realtà, molti ricordi visivi di quanto era successo; erano più sensazioni, pensieri, come il mal di testa lancinante che aveva sentito, o quegli occhi argentati così brillanti che sembravano non appartenere a quel mondo.  
Sgusciò fuori dal letto, infilandosi le ciabatte e dirigendosi verso la cucina del proprio appartamento. Era piccola, rispetto a quella che aveva avuto da bambino, ma d'altra parte che cosa si sarebbe dovuto aspettare? Suo padre era morto quando lui aveva compiuto dodici anni e sua madre quando ne aveva diciassette. Per sua fortuna, gli erano mancati pochi mesi alla maggiore età e il suo soggiorno in casa famiglia era durato giusto quel lasso di tempo, che gli aveva permesso di terminare gli studi alle superiori e di trovare un impiego modesto, ma adatto a un semplice diplomato.  
Aveva scelto di non andare all'Università, non ancora, per poter risparmiare i soldi che gli sarebbero serviti a ripagare i prestiti che i suoi genitori avevano dovuto richiedere per curarsi – anche se poi non era servito granché – ed Erwin era più che deciso a togliersi d'impiccio quella faccenda il più presto possibile. Era un adulto e, come tale, aveva imparato a vivere da solo e senza aspettarsi l'aiuto degli altri, benché il suo temperamento mite e disponibile, spesso lo favorisse in positivo presso i suoi conoscenti.  
Lavorava gran parte della giornata in un bar in una zona periferica; non che ci fosse nulla di che lamentarsi. I clienti erano di ogni tipo e, francamente, a lui non avevano mai rotto le scatole – probabilmente grazie alla sua corporatura massiccia e all'aspetto tutt'altro che debole. Era una persona gentile, ma allo stesso tempo la sua apparenza lo aiutava a non farsi mettere i piedi in testa – come forse sarebbe stata, in parte, sua natura fare per via della sua eccessiva disponibilità.  
La zona in cui si trovava il bar non era una delle più rosee, ma non girava molta criminalità, probabilmente grazie al fatto che il proprietario del bar fosse sposato con un poliziotto e, questo, facesse spesso riempire il locale di agenti che terminavano il loro turno a lavoro.  
Erwin aveva conosciuto Jean quando era stato assunto e, per quanto non avesse un carattere gentile e fosse piuttosto spigoloso, era pur vero che non amava i problemi. Non si parlavano molto, principalmente perché Jean copriva i turni mattutini e talvolta i notturni – che Erwin faceva raramente – e perché non avevano molti argomenti in comune, salvo forse la loro preferenza per gli uomini. Ma Jean era un uomo sposato e completamente devoto, dunque non c'era poi granché da dire ed Erwin non amava sbandierare la propria sessualità, specialmente nel proprio luogo di lavoro.  
Certo, ogni tanto qualcuno provava a fargli gli occhi dolci, ma Erwin si era sempre imposto di tenere lontana la propria vita privata da quella lavorativa, perché non era mai un bene mescolare le due cose e con il fatto che le sue storie non durassero mai troppo a lungo, sarebbe stato un problema.  
Non che non ci avesse provato, ben inteso: era una persona piuttosto fedele e ben disposta in verità, il problema era il suo atteggiamento eccessivamente premuroso che, a volte, faceva nascere sospetti assurdi o aspettative eccessive. Erwin era naturale, tendeva a non nascondere nulla e, come risultato, finiva per tornare da solo.  
«Erwin puoi staccare.» lo informò Jean, già vestito e pronto per sostituirlo al banco. Erwin annuì, andando verso lo spogliatoio per cambiarsi.  
Ne uscì qualche minuto più tardi, salutando i clienti abituali e uscendo all'aria fresca. Il sole era tramontato da qualche ora e l'aria era quasi fredda, mentre si stringeva nel cappotto, le mani nelle tasche e la sciarpa che gli copriva la parte inferiore del viso.  
_«Non è possibile.» _Erwin si bloccò, sobbalzando e guardandosi intorno; la luce dei radi lampioni della via non illuminava abbastanza, creando uno spiacevole scenario da thriller. Gli ricordavano i lampioni di fronte all'entrata di quella che un tempo era stata la sua casa. Il pensiero lo aveva attraversato, gli era nato all'improvviso, sovrastando tutto quello che gli stava affollando la testa fino a un momento prima.  
Una sensazione già provata, mentre sentiva il principio di mal di testa pronto a esplodere, come nel sogno che aveva fatto fin da quando era bambino.  
Rimase fermo per qualche altro istante, continuando a guardarsi intorno con meno enfasi rispetto a poco prima; c'erano poche persone e ognuno andava per la propria strada senza prestare attenzione agli altri. Lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, se non avesse sentito quel pensiero estraneo nella testa.  
E poi, come se fosse stato attirato dall'istinto, il suo sguardo si andò a posare su una figura solitaria che non aveva notato, dalla parte opposta della strada.  
Apparentemente era una figura infagottata in un piumino, con una sciarpa e un cappello di lana. Non lo vedeva bene, malgrado fosse di fianco a uno dei rari lampioni; la luce era troppo gialla, quasi arancione, e non permetteva di avere una buona visuale – senza contare la distanza della strada che stava tra i due marciapiedi.  
Un brivido lo attraversò. _«Non è possibile.»_ fu ripetuto di nuovo il pensiero nella sua mente e, per qualche strana ragione, sentiva l'istinto di attraversare la strada e avvicinarsi, come se ci fosse una strana forza catalizzatrice che lo spingeva verso quella figura minuta e lontana. Troppo lontana.  
L'istinto ebbe la meglio e fu per un puro miracolo che, mentre attraversava, nessuna macchina stesse percorrendo la via; Erwin, del resto, neppure se ne sarebbe accorto in quel momento.  
Pochi passi e fu a meno di un metro dalla figura; non aveva ripreso il cammino, né era arretrata. Se ne restava lì, si era voltata solo per stargli perfettamente di fronte, fissandolo, quando Erwin notò qualcosa che non aveva mai dimenticato.  
«Non è possibile.» sussurrò, facendo eco a quel pensiero non suo che gli era nato nella mente e si era ripetuto due volte. Gli occhi argentati che non aveva mai smesso di ricordare erano lì e lo fissavano, con un'espressione che veniva direttamente dai suoi sogni. La stessa identica espressione. _Oh mio Dio: non era stato un sogno. Non lo era mai stato._  
_«No, non lo era.» _la risposta giunse inaspettata, nella sua mente, dandogli la conferma di un sospetto che, in passato, non aveva mai davvero esplorato per via dell'aver archiviato quell'esperienza a un sogno, un'allucinazione dovuta alla debolezza e alla febbre. _Eppure..._  
«Sì.» sbatté le palpebre più volte, sicuro di esserselo immaginato: non era nella sua testa, era una voce reale, una risposta reale, un po' attutita dalla sciarpa che l'altro – perché era un ragazzo e non era per via del ricordo che lo sapeva, ma perché la voce era indubbiamente maschile – indossava.  
Un momento. Gli aveva risposto di sì a una domanda che non aveva posto a voce, ma solo nella sua mente – e neppure in modo così diretto, pensandoci bene. «Posso sentirlo perché siamo legati.»  
Un'altra risposta – ed era strano, in effetti, quel dialogo silenzioso. Erwin arrossì, guardandolo nuovamente negli occhi, sentendosi nudo. Di nuovo, come tanti anni prima. La sensazione di quegli occhi nei suoi lo faceva sentire spoglio, completamente privo di difese.  
«Come puoi dire che siamo legati? Non so neanche il tuo nome.» gli fece presente, la voce un po' tremante, sebbene fosse deciso ad andare a fondo a quella storia. L'altro ragazzo parve sorridere contro la sciarpa – ma non lo avrebbe mai saputo, dato che la bocca era nascosta. «Andiamo da qualche altra parte, vuoi?»  
Non era sicuro fosse una buona idea, ma istintivamente sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare in quella circostanza. Era assurdo, erano le nove di sera e lui non voleva far altro che svenire nel letto e dormire fino al giorno successivo, ma...  
Non ci fu bisogno che rispondesse a voce, l'altro ragazzo era già pronto a seguirlo – forse, persino, conosceva dove abitava dato che era così facile per lui entrare nella sua mente. Sì, probabilmente era così che stavano le cose.  
  
Quando la porta del suo piccolo appartamento si chiuse, Erwin vide lo sconosciuto togliersi in modo piuttosto accurato la giacca, la sciarpa e il cappello, rimanendo con un dolcevita scuro e dei jeans. Come aveva già avuto modo di constatare, la sua figura era minuta rispetto a lui: avevano una notevole differenza di altezza e di stazza, sebbene come età non dovessero essere così distanti.  
La situazione era oltremodo strana, ma Erwin paradossalmente non ne sembrava eccessivamente turbato – non come avrebbe dovuto. La sua mente aveva compreso qualcosa che lui, di per sé, ancora non aveva afferrato o di cui era coscientemente all'oscuro.  
«Entra pure.» lo invitò, mentre lo osservava in silenzio. I suoi movimenti erano aggraziati e molto lenti, ma non sembravano studiati, quanto naturali.  
Si sedettero entrambi nel piccolo soggiorno collegato alla cucina; Erwin sul divano, l'altro uomo di fianco a lui, seppure con una certa distanza tra di loro. Fu Erwin, ancora, a rompere il silenzio, sebbene l'altro sembrasse consapevole di quando avrebbe parlato ancora prima che lo facesse – la cosa cominciava a essere notevolmente strana. «Cosa intendevi con il fatto che siamo legati? Io non ti conosco.»  
Non era proprio la verità e, come a testimoniare quel suo quasi sfuggevole pensiero, l'altro abbozzò un sorrisetto affilato. _«Ah, no?»_  
«Puoi smetterla di... qualunque cosa sia.» chiese Erwin, portandosi una mano tra i ciuffi biondi; il mal di testa non era forte, ma ogni volta che un pensiero estraneo si manifestava, aveva una fitta. «Come vuoi.» fu quello che disse, mentre si abbassava e arrotolava la parte sinistra dei jeans fino al ginocchio.  
Non avrebbe saputo dirsene il motivo, almeno finché non notò la cicatrice frastagliata che ne attraversava gran parte della gamba, arrivando presumibilmente anche alla coscia. _Allora quella non era stata un'allucinazione. Quel bambino..._  
«Ero io.» finì il pensiero per lui l'altro. Erwin era confuso, ricordava molto bene cosa sua madre gli aveva detto la mattina, quando febbricitante aveva creduto che un bambino fosse nella loro casetta degli attrezzi da giardino. «Non ha mentito.»  
«Ma...»  
«Io sono Levi e... non sono come te.» doveva essere una spiegazione? Erwin era ancora più confuso, che stava cercando di-  
Il suo pensiero si interruppe a metà, ma invece di una risposta e una fitta, si ritrovò la testa sballottata, riempita da qualcosa di completamente estraneo, che non era... non era...  
Sbattè rapidamente le palpebre, incisa a fuoco l'immagine della Terra vista dall'alto e poi l'impatto, un boato e il bianco, lo scoppio, il fuoco... _Oh, cazzo!_  
Il suo sguardo si fissò su... _Levi_, aveva detto di chiamarsi così. «Sei...» non terminò la frase, sentendo la risposta nella sua mente._ «... già.»_  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma i flash erano ancora vividi e il mal di testa era più forte, come se cercasse di buttare fuori tutto quel materiale estraneo, _alieno_ alla sua struttura. Se non fosse stato seduto, probabilmente gli sarebbero venute le vertigini.  
Si appoggiò al divano con la schiena, chiudendo un secondo gli occhi, cercando di riordinare qualcosa che, in quel momento, era nel caos più totale. «Non cercare una spiegazione logica, non c'è.»  
«Stai dicendo che vieni da miliardi di anni luce da questo pianeta, sei precipitato, hai perso la tua famiglia e io non dovrei cercare una logica a tutto questo?»  
«Pensi davvero che ci sia solo il tuo sistema solare, Erwin? A quanto ne so, la vostra ricerca è piuttosto avanzata circa la teoria dell'Universo in espansione.» Erwin sobbalzò al sentire il proprio nome: non glielo aveva mai detto, salvo poi rammentarsi che doveva essere stato facile, arrivarci per...  
Si strinse tra le dita il ponte del naso, corrugando la fronte: aveva perfettamente ragione e lui si stava comportando da idiota.  
«Ma questo non spiega il perché tu dica che siamo legati.»  
«Perché è così che funziona per la mia specie. Quando incontriamo il nostro destinato, avviene un collegamento mentale reciproco.» Erwin riaprì gli occhi; un momento, aveva detto reciproco?  
«Non hai sentito male. È che tu non sei un Leopardiano, quindi la telepatia funziona solo in un senso.» Erwin annuì. Era ancora molto perplesso, ma aveva senso. «Un leopardiano?»  
«Non hai visto la mia vera forma?» un momento... Sì, l'aveva vista. Ed aveva avuto in tutto e per tutto l'aspetto di un grosso felino, molto simile a un leopardo, in effetti. «Esatto.» fu tutto quello che l'altro gli rispose – a quale pensiero non era dato sapere.  
«Comunque che significa “destinato”?» solo in quel momento l'espressione di Levi parve cambiare, assumendo una smorfia infastidita. «Beh... il partner, il compagno. Quello con cui siamo destinati a stare, una roba simile. Non ci ho mai creduto molto, ma...»  
«Stai parlando come se non fossi stato un bambino anche tu quella volta.»  
«... perché non lo ero? Ero già adulto.» _COSA?!_ L'espressione derisoria e un po' strafottente dell'altro lo infastidì, ma non abbastanza per rimproverarlo o sentirsene offeso. In verità sentiva davvero un collegamento, come se qualcosa che aveva sempre creduto fuori posto, finalmente avesse trovato la sua giusta collocazione.  
«Provo la stessa cosa, anche se ho passato tutto questo tempo a scappare da te.» Erwin si sentì imbarazzato per quell'ammissione; era sincera, ma sembrava gli fosse costato molto ammetterlo. «Perché è così. Io odio questo... _posto._» sibilò, abbassando lo sguardo; gli occhi argentati non lo guardavano, ma Erwin sapeva che erano brillanti, gli sembrava di averli ancora addosso.  
«Ma non avevamo alternativa e io... ormai non posso andarmene.» ammise ancora, rispondendo alla domanda che Erwin non aveva fatto, ma che aveva solo sfiorato col pensiero. Non poteva andare via... per colpa sua, probabilmente. Dubitava non ci fosse un modo per farsi recuperare, andarsene, tornare indietro. _«La mia famiglia se n'è andata molto tempo fa.»_  
Erwin annuì, mentre nella sua mente scorrevano le immagini di una donna dai lunghi capelli lunghi e un uomo allampanato. Poi la sensazione e il senso di perdita, quel ritrovarsi, seguito dall'addio, che però non gli fu mostrato. Non vedeva il viso di Levi, ma sapeva che aveva sofferto la seconda e definitiva separazione. «Mi dispiace.»  
Levi sollevò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa; aveva gli occhi color metallo fuso. «No. Ho scelto io di rimanere, anche se non so perché.» ma Erwin sorrise gentile, con qualcosa di molto vicino alla consapevolezza e all'affetto che, in modo del tutto inconscio, cominciava a provare.  
Non se n'era andato per lui, perché sentiva il suo stesso vuoto, lo stesso bisogno, lo stesso desiderio.  
«Volevo restare per vedere se eravamo davvero destinati.» e qualcosa, nell'espressione apparentemente apatica di fronte a sé, gli diceva che aveva trovato la risposta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin aveva un buon odore; lo aveva avuto fin da quella notte, quando ancora bambino lo aveva trovato ferito.

Erwin aveva un buon odore; lo aveva avuto fin da quella notte, quando ancora bambino lo aveva trovato ferito. Levi non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo, ma ancora prima di rendersene conto, aveva capito che quello era il suo destinato. L'odore glielo aveva suggerito, perché non gli era mai piaciuto l'odore di nessuno prima.  
La sua mente si era allacciata al quella del cucciolo umano ed era stato naturale, ritrovare in quella condizione le parole di sua madre e di suo zio Kenny; sentiva il legame, i pensieri attraversare in modo caotico la mente dell'altro. Levi appariva come un bambino su quel pianeta, ma era già un leopardiano adulto da diverso tempo, pronto a formare un nuovo nucleo familiare nel momento in cui il suo destinato fosse apparso – o meglio, nel momento in cui _lui_ avrebbe deciso a chi legarsi.  
Non aveva mai creduto al fatto che per ogni leopardiano esistesse un destinato. Non era possibile, perché suo zio non lo aveva e, come lui, molti altri sul loro pianeta ne erano sprovvisti. Alla luce di quello, presumibilmente era probabile che il destinato potesse essere in un qualunque punto dell'Universo; il suo legame con Erwin ne era una prova lampante – per quanto la questione della non reciprocità del collegamento mentale non gli piacesse molto. Levi riusciva a leggere la mente di Erwin, a instillare le sue risposte nella sua testa, Erwin invece non aveva modo di comunicare con lui se non ad alta voce, escludendo in quel modo una delle particolarità del legame tra destinati.  
Levi si era reso conto fin da subito che l'odore di Erwin gli ricordava quello dei loro maschi alfa, ma quando lo aveva rivisto da adulto, la verità era stata confermata ancora di più dal suo lato animale, che si era inconsciamente messo a fare le fusa. Erwin era indubbiamente il suo destinato, anche se non avesse avuto il legame mentale a testimoniarlo.  
«Sembri un gatto.» lo prese in giro Erwin, accarezzandogli il retro del collo, mentre Levi gli stava abbarbicato addosso con gli occhi chiusi, rilassato. Se fosse stato nella sua reale forma, probabilmente avrebbe fatto davvero le fusa. «Mh.» rispose semplicemente, godendosi le carezze gentili e continue. Erwin era una persona molto affettuosa e, contrapposta alla sua natura schiva e un po' diffidente, gli aveva dato delle buone ragioni per fidarsi e _affidarsi_ più velocemente di quanto avrebbe preventivato. Il fatto che fossero destinati aveva avuto un ruolo molto importante in quello.  
La cosa più divertente era stata spiegare a Erwin che aveva alcune capacità particolari, come quella di alterare i ricordi delle persone e che, in quel modo, era riuscito a cavarsela piuttosto bene durante gli anni e che spiegava anche come fosse riuscito a indurre i suoi genitori a ricordarsi cose diverse da quelle davvero avvenute la famosa notte del loro primo incontro.  
Erwin rise, socchiudendo gli occhi a propria volta e Levi si strusciò un po' con la testa contro il suo ampio petto, sentendo il suo odore circondarlo. L'odore maschile, che desiderava lo avvolgesse completamente mentre si abbandonava ulteriormente a quell'istinto di rilassarsi.  
Sentiva il cuore di Erwin battere regolare e la sua mano ferma, ma gentile. Fu in quel frangente che il bisogno di unire le loro labbra insieme si fece strada, inducendolo a ricercare un bacio che Erwin non gli rifiutò affatto.  
  
Quando la schiena di Levi toccò il materasso, schiuse le labbra e allargò meglio le braccia, in modo che Erwin potesse sovrastarlo completamente senza pesargli addosso.  
I baci furono la prima cosa che tornò, mentre le dita dell'altro uomo lo toccavano sullo stomaco, scoprendoglielo e posando la mano sulla sua pelle liscia. Levi si sentì rabbrividire, sotto quel tocco tiepido, emettendo un gemito, per poi inarcarsi leggermente.  
Il singhiozzo successivo fu dovuto al risalire della mano di Erwin lungo il suo corpo, fino al petto; attendeva maggior contatto, più vicinanza, ancora più baci – malgrado le loro bocche fossero unite e si lasciassero solo per riprendere un po' di fiato.  
Erwin gli diede tutto, sfilandogli la maglietta morbida con delicatezza e i pantaloni, lasciandolo con solo l'intimo addosso. Levi lo imitò, seguito dai movimenti dell'uomo che ne assecondò i gesti con lievi sospiri.  
Le mani di Levi si aggrapparono alle sue spalle, riempendosi le narici dell'odore maschile e dominante di Erwin, che lo induceva a essere disponibile, aperto, voglioso, ma allo stesso tempo aggressivo e consapevole del proprio desiderio. Era piacevole e quel piacere era amplificato dai pensieri di Erwin, che per mancanza di controllo, Levi riusciva a percepire con chiarezza e caos nella sua mente, sentendone tutto il peso e i sentimenti, i desideri. E allo stesso tempo lui instillava le sue suppliche e le sue provocazioni silenziose all'amante.  
«Ti voglio.» gli mormorò Erwin mentre anche Levi diceva la stessa cosa, ma nella sua mente; le labbra erano socchiuse, umide e gonfie in attesa di altri baci ancora. I corpi cominciarono a strusciarsi uno contro l'altro, pigramente, lentamente; la stoffa dell'intimo ancora addosso, sebbene non nascondesse le loro erezioni. Una frizione piacevole, ma ben presto entrambi vollero un contatto maggiore.  
Quando furono nudi, Levi si sdraiò a pancia sotto, con Erwin che si adagiava su di lui, strusciandosi tra le sue natiche con maggior veemenza rispetto a poco prima.  
«Nh...» sospirò Levi, le dita strette alle lenzuola, mentre Erwin si discostava per cominciare a prepararlo; la sensazione delle dita al suo interno lo fece andare fuori di testa, mentre inconsciamente continuava a leggere i pensieri e a sentire anche le sensazioni provate dal compagno, che dopo poco lo penetrò.  
L'intensità fu tale da indurlo ad emettere un'imprecazione, mentre Erwin gli baciava l'orecchio e poi gli respirava vicino; il sesso tra le sue natiche bruciava, ma la sensazione era piacevole, piena, dolorosa. E poi cominciò a muoversi, tirandolo su e facendo aderire la sua schiena con il suo petto; la posizione non era comoda, ma era profonda e intima, e gli permetteva di baciare Erwin con una leggera torsione del collo. «Ah, ah...» mugolò.  
Le dita di Erwin gli accarezzarono le gambe divaricate; la cicatrice frastagliata sulla gamba sinistra, che correva fino alla coscia, lo fece rabbrividire e gemere più forte, mentre accompagnava le spinte profonde che lo colpivano dalla giusta angolazione.  
Avrebbe potuto abbandonarsi al piacere in quella posizione, ma Erwin dopo qualche spinta, lo fece stendere di schiena sul materasso, addossandosi nuovamente a lui con tutta la sua mole. La sensazione improvvisa gli fece quasi mancare il respiro, mentre il cuore gli schizzava in gola e il desiderio che lo induceva a inarcarsi e stringerlo ancora di più tra le braccia.  
Erwin emise un gemito, mentre Levi sospirava piacevolmente quando il ritmo riprese con maggiore enfasi e incontrollato, avanti e indietro, con la voglia e quel senso di oppressione e consapevolezza, ansia e aspettativa. E poi, finalmente, esplose tutto nella sua mente, nella mente di Erwin e tutto si faceva quasi vuoto e in pezzi, come il suo respiro e la sua voce.  
Quando riprese coscienza di sé, Erwin respirava contro il suo collo, leggermente scostato da lui e il respiro frammentario. Il cuore era impazzito e il suo odore era ovunque, mescolato al proprio.  
Levi sorrise lievemente, gli occhi socchiusi appena liquidi, mentre accarezzava lentamente i capelli biondi dell'amante. Sentiva ancora la pienezza, quella sensazione che non aveva mai creduto possibile, per lui, non con quell'intensità.  
Era bella, era reale. Proprio come quell'umano che gli stava tra le braccia e gli respirava sulla pelle, forse non ancora a pieno consapevole del significato del loro legame e delle conseguenze che avrebbe avuto sulla sua vita e sulle sue scelte, ma era lì. Lo voleva, lo stringeva e respirava contro la sua pelle, lo baciava.  
Levi non sapeva affatto quando gli avrebbe detto ciò che era stato e che era poi diventato, né quando gli avrebbe raccontato del futuro, ma sapeva che un giorno avrebbe dovuto farlo. Ma non era ancora il momento. Non mentre Erwin gli baciava pigramente la guancia e lo chiamava per nome, prima di assopirsi nel loro reciproco calore.


End file.
